


I'm coming home

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [2]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他說，歡迎回家。他說，我回來了。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 2





	I'm coming home

按下電鈴後他沒有等待太久，當熟悉的大門敞開時，迎接古雷的是一個溫暖的擁抱，就如同過去那樣，加洛將他緊緊抱著，對方埋在他胸口的聲音有些悶悶的：「歡迎回來，古雷。」  
環繞著他的手臂結實而溫暖，古雷下意識想拒絕這樣過於親密的觸碰，然而加洛像是早已知道他的不習慣，在他開口前便鬆開雙臂，順勢牽著他的手腕，將他一起拉入屋內。  
「我有整理過了，都跟以前的一樣。」像是炫耀著自己多麼厲害的孩子一般，加洛帶著古雷在曾經熟諳的屋子裡打轉，他沒有拒絕，就這樣聽著對方說著。  
從古雷過去常常看報告到深夜不小心睡去的沙發，到加洛小時後喜歡當成飛行魔毯的綠格子地毯，由二張不一樣的椅子和木桌拼湊而成的飯廳，只有裝著幾個餐盤和杯子的碗櫥，一切都和他們曾經住在一起的記憶如出一徹，就連空氣聞起來都像是停留在他離開的那一刻。  
「還有這個。」加洛拉著古雷來到其中一扇房門前，握著門把後轉頭看向他，「我盡量讓房間保持原狀，但還是有一點點不一樣。」  
加洛說完之後便推開房門，過去專屬於古雷的空間映入眼眸，整齊的床鋪和堆著幾本書的桌子，深褐色衣櫃的木門上還留著某次擦撞的痕跡，加洛鬆開他的手，自顧自地走進房內，一個轉身後看向古雷，「如果你不喜歡的話，可以再換掉。」  
透過玻璃的昏黃陽光照著加洛，身旁的人被勾勒出燦爛的金邊，藍色的眼睛望著古雷，臉上的笑容滿溢著喜悅和真誠，那一瞬間他因此忘了眨眼，眼前的景象太過美好，那一幕烙印在腦海的深處，被他小心翼翼地收藏。  
而加洛再次走到古雷的跟前，雙手又環上他的肩膀，讓他再度被擁入懷中。  
「歡迎回家。」或許是某種錯覺，或者只是他的自作多情，古雷彷彿聽見簡單的幾個字裡伴隨著哭音，緊貼著自己的身體也似乎輕輕顫抖著，但他僅僅是看著被好好保存的房間，不由自主地舉起手摩挲著加洛的後背。  
究竟要多麽愚蠢，才能在背叛和憎恨後無條件包容自己，古雷不知道，但也沒有開口詢問的必要，他的手指在對方的背上輕柔安撫，下巴抵在加洛頭頂的髮旋，過了許久才緩緩開口：「我回來了。」


End file.
